hyorufandomcom-20200213-history
Hyoru RP Wiki
PERMANENTLY... Background For as long as people can remember, there was always magic in this world. There was magic in the sky, in the earth, in the ocean. While all living things were capable of holding magic, there were fewer creatures that were able to harness and use magic. Humans were part of the majority where they had magic inside them but, unlike the beings that can use it, were never able to properly bring it forth. One can say that the magic in humans were wasted. That is, until one day, a hermit was found walking around shaping various objects and materials into human-like constructs in appearance. People were amazed and gathered around this man, whom from that point onwards became known as the “First Summoner.” However, the man spoke of an even greater tale, telling the masses that, throughout the world, there exists special gems, infused with spirits of another world. He told of manipulating these gems to create not constructs but to bring forth an entirely new creature, attached to the one whom it was summoned by. And then, and what perhaps shocked the masses most of all, was the knowledge that manipulating these gems did not require the ability to use magic, though it did require a power of some sort, a power that the First Summoner both had and was capable of bestowing upon the rest of humanity. Being told that having both that power and the gems capable of summoning creatures to use magic as humans tell them to do, kings sent ships and soldiers throughout the world, searching the five continents for these gems. All this happened within but a few months of the First Summoner’s arrival. Centuries passed since the hermit’s appearance, who after bringing knowledge of the creatures and the gems disappeared without a trace. Major cities have been set up on top of four main spots, called El, where the gems, now called “Kyo,” were found due to the process of activation. Activation of Kyo is the process where the spirit, now called “Hyoru,” inside the gem creates a contract with a human. Kyo which leave an El without being activated loses its powers and the Hyoru departs to another world. As such, humans who wish to have a contract with a Hyoru must travel to one of the four cities. In time, as more people initiated contracts with Hyoru, the spirits have begun being used for all sorts of purposes, from simple manual labor to weapons and fighters in wars. However, many others seek out Hyoru as companions. This sparked debates amongst the general populace as to whether or not Hyoru should be treated as sentient, living beings or as tools. These debates became more and more violent, turning into riots and eventually escalated into a war between two powerful countries. One country tried to befriend the Hyoru and sought to be with them as companions brought into the world. The other tried to greedily take over all of the El for power and to use all Hyoru as tools. This war lasted for a hundred years and the human world population diminished to a mere 1% from its former number. Even some magical, sentient beings, which are known today as elves, dwarves, dryads, and many others, were caught in this war and brought most of them supposedly to extinction. Seeing the strife the Kyo brought, the First Summoner came back to this world and stripped most people’s abilities to form contracts with Hyoru and took with him all the Hyoru with contracts to the next world. A few millennia passed and humans have recovered since the hundred year war, which came to be called the War for the El. The small percentage of people who still had the ability, passed down from their ancestors, to form contracts with Hyoru were valued highly causing the cities on top of the four El to be the most prosperous. At some point, all four of the major cities: Noto, Sa-iki, Woru, and Eyan, established schools to bring in all the people who can still form contracts with Hyoru. These people were then dubbed “summoners” after the First Summoner himself. At the same time, a single kingdom unified the four major cities and four of the five continents, eventually calling itself the Sarasho Kingdom with its capital, Lunari City, on a major island near the center of the four united continents. Members of the royal family were all summoners with talents in summoning supposedly a cut above the rest. So far, all the kings and queens have ruled fairly and just to where there was never a huge opposition against them. However, the current king and queen's four children and potential heirs to the throne were all in despute among each other and how they wished to rule the kingdom. Hatate Ur, Leon Ur, Koru Ur, and Shiko Ur all had their own views in the best way to rule the kingdom. Eventually, the King and Queen decided that they were all old enough to enroll to a summoner's universities, causing the four to move to their paths, one going to Noto university, another to Sa-iki university, another to Woru university, and the last to Eyan university. Only time will tell who will succeed the throne... Creating your Character Steps: 1'''. Click on Character Template (<- click there). '''2. Click on the purple EDIT button at the top of the page. 3'''. Click on the SOURCE tab at the top of the page. Everything should look like boring text. Select '''all of it and then right click COPY. 4'''. Go back to the home page. '''5. Click on CONTRIBUTE at the top right of the page. 6'''. Click on ADD A PAGE. '''7. Choose BLANK PAGE. 8'''. The title should be your character's desired name. '''9. Click on ADD A PAGE to create the page and enter the edit screen. 10. Click on SOURCE at the top. 11. Right click PASTE into SOURCE to copy over the Character Template. 12. Begin to fill in the appropriate areas, following the guidelines in each section. If it says (ignore) then don't fill it in - I'll do it for you when I make your character. 13. When satisfied, hit PREVIEW to see what the page will look like. 14. If satisfied, hit PUBLISH to finish. Ask me if you need help/feedback. '''15. '''Either tell me you're done so I can put the character into the character database or you can add your character into the character database. Important Links Characters Hyoru Universities Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse